Vater
by Drick
Summary: "Wer ist mein Vater?" Diese Frage hat Adrian seiner Mutter über die Jahre oft gestellt. Wird sie ihm dessen Identität endlich enthüllen?  Meine erste Geschichte.
1. Geburtstag

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OC sind mein Eigentum._

Geburtstag

„Wer war mein Vater"; Diese Frage hatte Adrian Wietner seiner Mutter seit seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr öfters gestellt. Der Gedanke, dass er irgendwie anders war im Vergleich zu seinen vier jüngeren Geschwistern war dem mittlerweile Einundzwanzigjährigen schon lange davor gekommen. Während Peter und Johannes strohblonde glatte Haare hatten waren seine rabenschwarz und lockig. Seine beiden Brüder hatten den eher stämmigen Körperbau ihres Vaters geerbt während Adrian etwas schlackig war. Seine Schwestern Gudrun und Ludovica sahen hingegen beinahe wie kleine Kopien ihrer Mutter aus. Alle vier hatten die braunen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt während Adrians in einem blaugrau schimmerten.

Als er damals seiner Mutter Caroline diese eine Frage das erste Mal gestellt hatte sagte sie ihm nur knapp, dass dieser kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben sei. Als er damals den schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah wagte er nicht noch tiefer zu bohren. Nun ja und in noch einem Detail unterschied Adrian sich von seinen Geschwistern er war ein Zauberer die vier anderen, so sehr er sie auch liebte, leider nicht. Caroline seine Mutter, eine Hexe, meint immer nur, dass es zwar selten sei aber vorkommen soll vor allem in ihrem Heimatland wo Muggel und Zauberer sich seit Jahrhunderten eher selten vermischt hatten, als dies in anderen magischen Nationen der Fall war. Die Jahre vergingen und hin und wieder wagte er seiner Mutter die gefürchtete Frage zu stellen so auch heute an seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag. Caroline erstarrte wie gewöhnlich bei den Worten und machte sich hurtig daran seine Geburtstagstorte aus der Küche zu holen während seine vier Geschwister ihm ein Ständchen brachten. Wie die Jahre davor verging das kleine Fest in seinen üblichen Bahnen. Ein paar nett gemeinte Geschenke mit denen er als Zauberer nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte, doch was sollte es sie kamen von Herzen, wie üblich gefolgt von ein paar richtigen magischen Tricks.

Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen und Adrian saß noch immer an dem kleinen Tisch. Er hatte sich auf einen seiner Arme gelehnt und hielt mit dem anderen seine Hand in Augenhöhe und ließ die kleine, lebendige, Drachenfigurine über diese krakseln, als er ein leises Knarren hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Mutter in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen, den ihm wohl bekannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht; „Es tut mir Leid aber du kannst mir doch keine Vorwürfe machen, dass ich wissen will wer er war". Caroline sagte nichts und zog eine silberne Taschenuhr aus ihrer Schürzentasche während sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. „Die hier hat mir dein Vater kurz vor seinem Tod gegeben". Eine Träne rann über ihr Gesicht als sie die Uhr vor ihren Sohn auf den Tisch legte. Sie wischte sie mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab. „Er hat gesagt ich soll sie dir geben wenn du siebzehn bist, gemäß der Tradition in seinem Land, ich hab sie mir für heute aufgehoben". Erklärt Caroline, Adrian der die Taschenuhr in seine Hand nahm und mustert. „Was war er für ein Mann?" „ Er war ein guter Mensch aufrichtig und ehrlich und du bist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten". Erklärte sie und schluckte kurz. „Wie hast du ihn kennengelernt?" „Du weißt ja ich bin eine Muggelgeborene". Adrian nickte und seine Mutter erzählte weiter; „ Ich habe eine Freundin im alten Kesselburg besucht und bin eher zufällig über ihn, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, gestolpert. Man kann sagen es war wie in einem Märchen. Wir haben uns gleich verstanden und er war zuvorkommend, liebevoll und ist nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen. Nach einiger Zeit machte er mir einen Antrag und kurz bevor du auf die Welt gekommen bist haben wir geheiratet". Adrian musste bei dieser Erzählung, die wie einer der schlechten Filme aus Übersee klang, die er ab und zu mit seinen Schwestern im Kino gesehen hatte, schmunzeln.

„Wie ist er dann.."; Fragte er schließlich und das Gesicht seiner Mutter nahm einen fahlen Ausdruck an. „Es geschah so plötzlich wir haben gerade unseren ersten Spaziergang mit dir gemacht und es dämmerte bereits da kam dieses Monster Friedrichsen über uns und auf Befehl des dunklen Lord Grindelwalds ließ er zuerst seine Heerscharen auf die Stadt los und kurz danach beschwor er ein Dämonsfeuer bisher ungeahnter Größe herauf". Erzählte Caroline ihrem Sohn. „Dein Vater und ich hetzten mit dir durch die vom Rauch eingehüllten Gassen und wurden schließlich angegriffen. Er hielt die Nachtjäger auf damit wir beide entkommen konnten". Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Ich stand auf einem der zahlreichen Hügel die um Kesselburg liegen und sah mit an wie die Stadt von den Flammen verschlungen wurde". „Hast du versucht ihn zu finden?" Wollte Adrian nun wissen. „Ja aber nach zwei Wochen gab ich auf ich musste mich ja schließlich um dich kümmern und obwohl dein Vater, so wie du, ein äußerst talentierter Zauberer war glaub ich mittlerweile, dass er keine Chance hatte".

Wieder trat ein bedrückendes Schweigen ein als Adrian einfiel, dass er noch nicht einmal nach dem Namen seines Vaters gefragt hatte. „Wie hieß er eigentlich?" Caroline blickte kurz auf und antwortete schließlich; „Alphard, Alphard Black er war Brite aus London". „Hast du jemals versucht ihn dort zu suchen vielleicht hat er das gleiche über uns gedacht und ist dorthin zurückgekehrt?" Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf; „Dein Vater hat mich davor gewarnt". „Warum". „Weil die Blacks, zumindest ein großer Teil von ihnen, sehr altmodische und gefährliche Ansichten haben. Sie sind Reinblutfanatiker und wer weiß was sie mit mir, einem „Schlammblut", und dir angestellt hätten wenn wir vor ihrer Haustüre aufgetaucht wären!" Adrian musterte wieder die silberne Taschenuhr und fasste schließlich einen Beschluss; „Ich werde gehen ich will zumindest herausfinden ob er noch lebt?" Caroline sah ihn entsetzt an. „Hast du mir zugehört?" „Ja schon aber falls er doch überlebt hat möchte ich ihn zumindest einmal in meinem Leben getroffen haben?" Seine Mutter schüttelte traurig den Kopf als er die Küche verließ und in seinem Zimmer angekommen gleich damit begann ein paar Kleidungsstücke in einen magisch vergrößerten Koffer zu legen. „Du willst also wirklich gehen"; Hörte er seine Mutter, die ihm offensichtlich in etwas Abstand gefolgt war, fragen. Adrian nickte nur stur als er seinen besten Umhang aus dem Schrank nahm; „Versteh doch ich muss es doch zumindest versuchen!" Caroline musterte ihn kurz und verließ schweigend das Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

Adrian wusste nicht was auf ihn zukommen sollte als er an jenem Apriltag aus seinem Elternhaus trat. Caroline hatte ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und beschworen auf sich aufzupassen. Seine Schwestern bereiteten ihm einen nicht minder feuchten Abschied während sein Stiefvater ihm viel Glück wünschte und ermahnte ja keine Dummheiten zu machen.

_Langweilig, toll, schlecht oder uninterressant? Würde mich über eure Meinung freuen._


	2. London

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

London

Er war direkt nach London gereist. Es schien ihm die beste Möglichkeit Alphard zu finden oder zumindest etwas über diesen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er musste zugeben die Briten unterschieden sich doch sehr von den Menschen seiner Heimat noch mehr allerdings ihre magischen Mitbürger. Während die Zauberer und Hexen aus dem Land der 8 es vorzogen in versteckten Dörfern, Kesselburg und Malfaldinstal die Perlen dieses Reiches waren vernichtet worden, zu leben hatte die britische magische Gemeinschaft sich zum größten Teil mitten unter den Muggeln versteckt.

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis er die Winkelgasse und den tropfenden Kessel gefunden hatte. Er betrat das Lokal das zu dieser frühen Stunde fast leer war und wurde gleich von dem Wirt angesprochen; „Hey boy what can I do for you?**1** Adrian benutzte einen Lingua Zauber um sich besser mit dem Mann verständigen zu können; „ Ah yes I am looking for a man named Alphard Black?"**2** Der Wirt musterte ihn aufmerksam und fragte schließlich; „What business do you have with the Blacks? You seem like a decent person?"**3** Adrian dachte sich schnell eine Notlüge aus; „He was a friend of my father and he has not seen Mr. Black in years and even does not know if he is still alive so he asked me to look for him while I'm in London". "As far as I know lad Mr. Black lives somewhere at the Greenwich but if you want the exact address you should ask at the Post office".**4** Der Wirt hatte kaum abgesetzt da war Adrian auch schon in Richtung Winkelgasse verschwunden. Alleine das Wissen, dass sein Vater noch am Leben war verlieh ihm scheinbar Flügel. Keine Stunde später stand er vor einem Haus, aus der Jahrhundertwende.

Er betrat es und wollte ein paar spielende Kinder gerade nach der Wohnung fragen als ihn eine Frau mit einem Korb voll Wäsche ansprach; „Are you looking for the weird one?" „Excuse me mam I do not understand? " "I mean do you look for the Black guy, blimey you look like him are you related?" "Kind of do you know in which flat he lives?"**5** Fragte Adrian schließlich. Die Frau deutete ihm ganz nach oben und er stob, ein thank you rufend, die Treppen hinauf. Er blieb schließlich vor der alten Eichentür stehen und wusste nun nicht ob er es wagen sollte zu klopfen oder ob er doch wieder nachhause zurückkehren sollte. Schließlich griff Adrian nach dem schmiedeeisernen Schlägel und betätigte ihn dreimal.

Zuerst rührte sich nichts und er dachte schon er wäre niemand da als die Tür leise knarrend aufging. Es stand aber niemand vor ihm sondern nur ein Ruf drang aus der Wohnung; „Come in I am a bit bussy right now!"**6** Langsam trat er in den Vorraum der leicht verstaubt wirkte als sich die Tür auf magische Weise hinter Adrian schloss ertönte wieder ein Ruf; „I'm in the living room!"**7** Er ging langsam den kurzen Korridor hinunter um schließlich in einem Raum zu Landen in welchem zahllose Blätter durch die Luft segelten. Hinter einem Schreibtisch und einem Haufen Büchern saß Alphard der momentan eine Zeitung las und sich dabei offensichtlich ein Glas Wein gönnte. „What can I do for you?";**8** Fragte er etwas gelangweilt. Adrian wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und griff nach kurzem Überlegen in seine Manteltasche um die Taschenuhr heraus zu ziehen.

Er ging langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu und legte sie leise aber bemerkbar auf die Tischplatte vor Alphard der noch immer die Zeitung las. „Dieser blickte nun auf die Uhr und meinte amüsiert bevor er abrupt abbrach; „Well it is a nice one for sure but I have a…"**9** Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte er; „Where did you get this watch?"**10** Adrian überlegte kurz was er sagen sollte und antwortete schließlich; „My mother gave it to me recently as a present"**11**. Alphard blickt nun auf und erstarrte wieder nur um schließlich zu stammeln; „Adrian bist du das?". Er nickte und nach einigen Sekunden fuhr Alphard schließlich hoch umrundete den enormen Schreibtisch und zog seinen, tot geglaubten, Sohn in eine feste Umarmung;

„Wie haben du und deine Mutter?" Stammelte sein Vater schließlich und Adrian erzählte ihm die Geschichte welche er noch nicht ganz vor einer Woche selbst zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Alphard hatte sich inzwischen auf eine Couch gesetzt denn auf die anfängliche Freude war bald eine tiefe Traurigkeit gefolgt. Adrian fasste sich schließlich ein Herz und fragte; „Ich will ja nicht taktlos sein aber hast du nie versucht uns zu finden?" Sein Vater sah ihn wieder an und antwortete schließlich; „Ein ganzes Monat. Ich habe förmlich jeden Stein in Kesselburg umgedreht mich durch die Ruinen gekämpft. Dann haben sich Grindelwalds Schergen an meine Fersen geheftet und ich musste schließlich fliehen und ich hab euch für verloren geglaubt". Wieder trat Stille ein bevor Alphard Adrian bat ihm von seinem Leben zu erzählen, so dass er zumindest ein wenig über sein einziges Kind erfuhr.

Als der junge Mann seine Geschichte beendete die ihn schließlich in dieses Wohnung gebracht hatte meinte sein Vater; „ Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!" „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Wollte Adrian nun wissen und Alphard sah in kurz an; „Du gehst wieder!" „Wie bitte?" „Ich meine du kehrst zu deiner Mutter und deiner Familie zurück. Such dir ein Mädchen gründe eine Familie und schau, dass du ein langes und glückliches Leben führst". Erklärte sein Vater seelenruhig. Adrian war perplex; „ Ja aber was ist mit dir?" „Was soll mit mir sein ich werde mein Leben weiterleben wie bisher". „Warum! Willst du mich etwa nicht als Sohn ich meine es ist ja nicht so als würde ich irgendetwas von dir fordern ich würde mich nur sehr darüber freuen das mein leiblicher Vater ein Teil meines Lebens ist!" Flehte der Jüngere schließlich beinahe und Alphard versuchte ihn zu beruhigen; „ Das weiß ich doch und selbst wenn du etwas von mir fordern würdest aber ich kann dich, um deinet Willen, nicht hier behalten". „Warum ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr das du dich dauernd kümmern müsstest ich möchte dich ja nur ab und zu besuchen und würde mich freuen wenn du das gleiche tätest!" Alphard seufzte und sah dabei den jungen Mann vor sich an der ihm so sehr ähnelte, dass es beinahe weh tat. „Adrian du scheinst ein äußerst intelligenter und liebenswerter Mensch zu sein. Jeder Vater wäre stolz dich seinen Sohn nennen zu können doch ich habe deine Mutter damals nicht umsonst vor meiner Familie gewarnt. Ich selbst wäre nie nach London zurückgekehrt wenn Grindelwald Kesselburg nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt und unsere Familie auseinander gerissen hätte".

Adrian bettelte;" Bitte du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach wegschicken nachdem ich dich eben erst gefunden habe". „Doch denn es ist nur zu deinem Besten!" erklärte Alphard und verbarg seine Traurigkeit so gut es ging. „Und was ist wenn ich mich weigere?" antwortete sein Sohn trotzig und Alphard seufzte und überlegte; „ Willst du wirklich wissen wie es wäre wenn ich dich in die Familie aufnehmen würde?" Adrian nickte. „Nun gut dann sollst du aus erster Hand erfahren wie sie sind ich bin heute zu einem Essen bei meiner Schwester eingeladen. Du sollst mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will!" Sein Sohn freute sich über den scheinbaren Sieg doch Alphard dachte bei sich; „Ach armer Junge wenn du nur wüsstest". Bevor er laut sagte; „ Hast du was besserer zum Anziehen mitgebracht meine Schwester ist, sagen wir es einmal so, sehr eigen was ihre Veranstaltungen betrifft selbst wenn sie in noch so kleinem Kreis stattfinden". Adrian nickte. „Gut dann treffen wir uns am Grimmauldsplace um sechs! Ach ja noch etwas ich werde dich als den Sohn einer meiner Geschäftspartner vorstellen". Sagte Alphard und erklärte bei dem erstaunten Ausdruck seines Sohnes; „Glaub mir das ist leichter als wenn ich allen nachher das Gedächtnis löschen müsste".

1 Hey Junge was kann ich für dich tun?

2 Ah ja ich suche nach einem Mann mit dem Namen Alphard Black

3 Was hast du mit den Blacks zu schaffen? Du scheinst mir wie eine aufrichtige Person zu sein.

4 Er war ein Freund meines Vaters und er hat Mr. Black seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und weiß nicht einmal ob er noch am Leben ist also hat er mich gebeten mich nach ihm umzuschauen während ich in London bin. Soweit ich weiß lebt Mr. Black irgendwo in Greenwich für die genaue Adresse solltest du im Postamt nach fragen.

5 Suchen sie den Seltsamen? Entschuldigen sie Mam ich verstehe nicht? Ich meine suchen sie Black, gute Güte sie sehen aus wie er sind sie verwandt? In gewisser Weise. Wissen sie in welcher Wohnung er lebt?

6 Kommen sie herein ich bin gerade Beschäftigt

7 Ich bin im Wohnzimmer.

8 Was kann ich für sie tun?

9 Ja sicher das ist eine schöne aber…

10 Woher haben sie diese Uhr?

11 Meine Mutter gab sie mir vor kurzem als Geschenk.

_Gut, Mist, Langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._


	3. Grimmauldsplace Dinner

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Grimmauldsplace Dinner

10 Minuten vor sechs am Abend apparierte Adrian in einen kleinen Park auf besagtem Platz. Es handelte sich bei der Gegend offenbar um ein gehobenes Wohnviertel, wie an den Passanten, die an seinem Versteck vorüber kamen zu erkennen war. Seine Uhr zeigte gerade 1 vor 6 als hinter ihm ein leises Plop Geräusch zu vernehmen war. „Wartest du schon lange?" Fragte Alphard der sich ihm wiegenden Schrittes näherte. „Nein wohin müssen wir?" „Ach nicht so eilig wir haben noch ein paar Veränderungen an dir vorzunehmen. Meine Schwester mag arrogant und herablassend sein aber dumm ist sie nicht sie würde beim ersten Anblick sofort wissen was Sache ist". Alphard zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte bevor er sein Werk beendete und seinem Sohn einen kleinen Taschenspiegel überreichte. Adrian blickte hinein und erkannte sich fast selber nicht seine Haare hatten einen hellen Braunton angenommen und waren viel glatter als zuvor. Seine Augen hatten ein eigenartiges Grün und seine Nase war länger. „Ich denke Hironymus von Zirl wird als Deckname genügen meiner Familie sind so gut wie alle Reinblütler in Europa bekannt und da sie wissen, dass ich eine Zeit lang im Land der 8 gelebt habe, würdest du sicher als Sohn irgendeines alten Bekannten durchgehen". Adrian wäre den anderen Blacks lieber mit seinem eigenen Gesicht gegenüber getreten doch wiedersprach er seinem Vater nicht weiter.

Die Beiden verließen nun das Versteck und gingen schnurstracks auf die Hauser 11 und 13 zu. Als sie vor der Grundstücksgrenze standen blickte Alphard sich schnell um und zog seinen Sohn schließlich durch eine magische Barriere. Er klopfte mit seinem altertümlich wirkenden Spazierstock an die Tür und bald war der schrille Ruf einer Frau zu hören; „Kreacher open the door". Kurz darauf wurde ihnen der Eingang von einem unsympathisch wirkende Hauself geöffnet. „ Master Alphard mistress is already awaiting your arrival and who might be your company?"**1** Alphard gab dem Elf seinen Umhang; "This is mister Zirl he is the son of an old friend of mine"**2**. Adrian reichte seinen Umhang nun ebenfalls dem Elfen welcher ihn misstrauisch beäugte als plötzlich zwei Jungen die Treppe herunterstürmten; "Uncle Alphard uncle Alphard!" Beide warfen sich ihrem Onkel in die Arme und er rüffelte ihnen liebevoll durch die Haare. „Sirius, Regulus I hope you both are well?"**3** Die Jungen nickten und warteten anscheinend auf ein kleines Geschenk und ihr Onkel sollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Jeder der beiden bekam ein kleines Päckchen worauf hin die Brüder, nach einer weiteren kurzen Umarmung, sofort wieder verschwanden. „Meine beiden Neffen Sirius und Regulus!" Erklärte Alphard seinem Sohn mit leiser Stimme. „Wer ist da sonst noch?" Wollte Adrian wissen. „Heute vermutlich nur meine Schwester und ihr Mann mein Bruder und meine Schwägerin sind, nachdem ihre drei Töchter seit heuer alle in Hogwarts sind, öfters auf Reisen.

"Wenn man vom den Teufel spricht"; Brach er schließlich ab als Walpurga in den Vorraum trat; „Alphard finally". Sagte sie mit frostiger Stimme um gleich mit falscher Freundlichkeit fortzufahren; „And who might be this handsome young man at your side"**4**. Und hielt Adrian gleich ihre Hand hin er deutete, mit einer knappen Verbeugung, einen Kuss an während sein Vater die Alibi Geschichte vortrug; „This is Hyronimus the son of my old friend Ferdinand of Zirl. He is currently visiting London and his father asked him to pay me a short visit". "Is that so oh I have heard of your family young man quite old and a much respected people residing in the country of the eight one of your relatives even opposed to the dark Lord Grindelwald".**5** Lies Walpurga gleich ihr Wissen glänzen und Adrian antwortete so charmant wie möglich;" Your brother was right your knowledge about the pure families is more than amazing gnädige Frau!" **6** "Ich danke ihnen für ihr Komplement!" Lächelte Walpurga nun und bat die beiden gleich in das Esszimmer in welchem bereits Orion wartete. „This is my husband Orion and you may already have met our sons Sirius and Regulus. I have to excuse myself for their rotten behavior but Sirius is quite a vivid child and his brother adores him and follows him everywhere even acquiring some of his bad traits!"**7** Adrian war sehr verwundert über diese Aussage was bitte erwartet sie sich als Mutter denn von Jungen in diesem Alter. „But enough of us we should begin with the dinner. Kreacher!"**8** Rief sie und der Elf tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Yes Mistress! " ;Quikte er. „Please fetch my sons and then bring us the first course!" "As Mistress orders me to do";**9** sagte er verbeugte sich wieder und keine Sekunde später apperierte er wieder mit Sirius und Regulus in den Raum, beide hatten mit Schokolade verschmierte Münder.

Mrs. Black begann natürlich gleich zu schimpfen während ihr Mann seinen beiden Kindern nur sehr finstere Blicke zuwarf. „Walpurga for Merlins sake please let them be I am very hungry and I am not in a mood for one of your fits and we have a guest today!" "You do not have to stand their misbehavior for the whole year dear brother!"**10** Doch anscheinend ließ sie Alphards Einwand gelten und sogleich war der Tisch gedeckt und sie begannen mit dem Abendessen. Zwischen den einzelnen Gängen wurden seine beiden Cousins mehrmals ermahnt sich zu benehmen, er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie es sonst in diesem Haus zuging. Als man auf das Dessert wartete meldete sich erstmals Orion zu Wort; „So how is the situation in the country of the eight I have heard you are still struggling to establish order after the war?" **11** Adrian versuchte seine Worte weise zu wählen denn nach dieser kurzen Zeit die er mit ihnen verbracht hätte würde es ihn nicht verwundern wenn die Blacks Anhänger des dunklen Lords gewesen wären doch leider konnte er sich bei diesem Thema nicht zurückhalten. „What are you expecting Grindelwald and his so called Nachtjäger have murdered more than 300000 people and have devasted our two capital cities?"**12**

Walpurga schien die entstehende Spannung zu spüren und versuchte das Thema zu einem, ihr mehr angemessen scheinenden, zu wechseln. „And how are the dealings with the mudbloods in the country of the eight?" "Excuse me mam!" "We have currently to fight a wave of mudblood sympathizers, the worst one is Dumbeldore he thinks they are the same as we are but in my opinion they are lesser than vermin".**13** Meinte Orion als er sich einen Schluck Wein gönnte. Alphard schwieg die ganze Zeit und beobachtete die Reaktionen seines Sohnes und war nun offensichtlich der Meinung ihn vor weiteren Ausführungen seiner Schwester und ihres Gatten zu bewahren. „So have you heard anything of Cygnus?". **14** Während Walpurger begann sich über die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihr jüngster Bruder und seine Gattin auf ihrer Reise erdulden mussten, entsetzte und Orion meinte,dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich war, wagte Sirius dem Gast eine Frage zu stellen; „Do you have siblings?" Adrian lächelte; „Yes two brothers and two sisters they are all younger than me!" „Wow you have a big family"; Pfiff Regulus. "Yes we were sometimes quite a hand full for our parents". Erklärte er. "Did they also scowl you that often as ours do?" "Sirius that is not of your concern, leave Mr. Zirl alone". Schimpfte die Mutter wieder. "Really Mrs. Black it is no problem I am used to younger children". "That might be Mr. Zirl but they won't learn proper behavior and not all of our friends are as openhearted as you seem to be"**15**. Doch Alphard fiel ihr ins Wort; "Dear sister please they are just children and this is a informal family dinner! Sirius, Regulus you could show your rooms to Mr. Zirl I am sure he will enjoy a little tour through the house".**16**

Die beiden Jungen hatten, noch bevor ihre Mutter etwas sagen konnte, ihre Plätze verlassen und zogen ihren Cousin, unbekannter Weise, durch die verschiedenen Räume des Hauses um schließlich in Sirius Zimmer zu enden das ein wenig mehr Farbe zeigte als das ansonsten eher düstere Gebäude. Der ältere der Brüder zeigte ihm stolz seine Sachen und begann auch gleich von sein Lieblingsquidditchteam zu erzählen. Adrian hörte ihm vergnügt zu während Regulus seinen Bruder mit begeisterten Augen beobachtete. „Do you have a favourite Team?" „No not really there are not many at home and they are also not very good Sirius!"; Erklärte er. "So do you have other sports?" "No but once I accompanied my brothers for a soccer match!" „What is soccer?" Wollte Regulus wissen. „It's a sport muggel use to play". "Why are you watching a muggel sport?" "Oh I only had to look after my brothers and they really wanted to see this match so I went with them but for my taste it was rather boring". **17** Diese Erklärung schien zu genügen doch anders als Sirius wälzte sein kleiner Bruder die Kommentare des Gastes durch sein Gehirn; "Why should a pureblood wizards know about muggel sport?" **18**

Doch bald wurden Regulus wieder von einer Bitte seines Bruders, die Sirius an Adrian richtete, abgelenkt; "Do you know some interesting spells which you could show us?" Adrian überlegte kurz und sagte dann; "Regulus could you fetch me a small object, something random you don't have any use for anymore?" Der Kleine stand auf und wuselte davon nur um gleich wieder mit einer Hand voll Krimskrams aufzutauchen. „Ok Sirius you first!" Sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab; „I want you to lay your Hand on my wandhand ok?" **19** Der Junge tat wie ihm gesagte während Adrian einen alten hölzernen Bauklotz vor ihnen auf den Boden stellte; „Ok Sirius think of nothing just let the magic flow, ok". **20** Regulus sah den beiden nun neugierig vom Bett seinen Bruders aus zu. „Seelis". Beschwor Adrian und ein Strahl aus rötlichem Licht traf den Bauklotz und er verwandelte sich in die Figur eines schwarzen Hundes die kurz bellte und darauf wieder erstarrte. Sirius hob sie auf und bewunderte diese. Gerade wollten sie das gleich mit Regulus wiederholen als Kreacher auftauchte;

„Mistress demands the presence of her sons and the guest in the dinner room immediately. Kreacher will bring you there!" Verkündete der griesgrämige Elf den Dreien. "This won't be necessary we are able to walk down by ourselves tell your mistress that we will be there any moment". **21 **Antwortete Adrian trocken der Elf wollte ihm wiedersprechen doch Alphards kleine Zauber hatten wohl Adrians Aussehen verändert nicht jedoch den Teil von ihm der ein Black war und so war der Hauself gezwungen sich zu verbeugen und sagte bevor er wieder verschwand; „As young master wishes all for the nobel house of Black!" Sirius und Regulus sahen ihn erstaunt an und ersterer stob plötzlich davon. „What is wrong with him?" Fragte Adrian. „Not with Sirius but Kreacher only calls members of the family master or mistress so who are you?" **22 **Fragte Regulus nun mit einer Stimme die an Kälte der seiner Mutter um nichts nachstand und nicht zu dem Fünfjährigen zu passen schien.

o

1 Master Alphard Mistress erwartet sie bereits und wer ist ihre Begleitung?

2 Das ist Herr Zirl der Sohn eines alten Freundes

3 S,R ich hoffe euch beiden geht es gut

4 Alphard endlich…. Und wer ist der gutaussehende junge Mann an deiner Seite

5 Das ist Hyronimus der Sohn meines alten Freundes Ferdinand von Zirl. Er besuct gerade London und sein Vater bat ihn mich zu besuchen". "Ist das so oh ich habe von ihrer Familie gehört junger Mann sehr alt und sehr huch respektiert im Land der 8 Zauberer einer ihrer Verwandten stellte sich sogar gegen den dunklen Lord Grindelwald.

6 Ihr Bruder hatte Recht ihr Wissen über die reinen Familien ist mehr als erstaunlich…

7 Das ist mein Mann Orion und sie haben wahrscheinlich schon unsere beiden Söhne S. und R. getroffen. Ich muss ich für ihr schlechtes Benehmen entschuldigen aber S. ist ein sehr lebhaftes Kind und sein Bruder bewundert ihn folgt ich überall hin und übernimmt sogar ein paar seiner schlechten Eigenschaften.

8 Aber genug wir sollten mit dem Essen beginnen. Kreacher!

9 Hol meine Söhne und serviere dann den ersten Gang. Wie Mistress befehlen.

10 Walpurga um Merlins Willen lass sie in Ruhe ich bin hungrig und bin nicht in der Laune für einen deiner Anfälle und wir haben einen Gast. Du musst ihr schlechtes Benehmen nicht das ganze Jahr über ertragen lieber Bruder.

11 Also wie ist die Lage im Land der acht ich habe gehört sie versuchen noch immer die Ordnung nach dem Krieg herzustellen.

12 Was erwarten sie Grindelwald und seine sogenannten N. haben mehr als 300000 ermordet und unsere beiden Hauptstädte verwüstet.

13 Und wie sieht es mit den Schlämmblütern aus. Entschuldigung Mam? Wir müssen uns mit einer Welle von Sympathisanten herumschlagen der schlimmste von ihnen ist Dumbeldore. Er denkt sie sind gleich wie wir aber meiner Meinung nach sind sie weniger wert als Ungeziefer.

14 Habt ihr irgendetwas von Cygnus gehört?

15 Hast du Geschwister? Ja zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern sie sind jünger als ich." „Wow du hast eine große Familie"; …. "Ja wir waren manchmal sehr anstrengend für unsere Eltern ". ... "Haben die mit euch auch so oft geschimpft wie unsere es tun?" "Sirius das geht dich nichts an lass Herrn Zirl in Ruhe". …. "Wirklich Mrs. Black das ist kein Problem ich bin jüngere Kider gewöhntR". "Das mag schon sein aber sie werden nie richtiges Benehmen lernen und nicht all unsre Freunde sind so offen wie sie".

16 Liebe Schwester bitte sie sind Kinder und das ist ein informelles! S, R. warum zeigt ihr Mr. Zirl nicht eure Zimmer und macht mit ihm eine Tour durchs Haus.

17 Hast du ein Liebliengsteam?" „Nein nicht wirklich es gibt nicht wirklich viele zuhause und sie sind nicht sehr gut S. Was ist Fußball?" ... „Ein Muggelsport". "Warum schaust du dir einen Muggelsport?" "Oh ich musste nur auf meine Brüder aufpassen und sie wollten dieses Spiel unbedingt sehen also bin ich hingegangen war für meinen Geschmack aber eher langweilig".

18 Warum sollte ein Reinblütler über Muggelsport Bescheid wissen?"

19 Ich möchte, dass du deine Hand auf meine Zauberstabhand legst ok?"

20 Ok S. denk an nichts und lass die Magie fließen.

21 Mistress verlangt ihre und Anwesenheit ihrer Söhne im Esszimmer. Kreacher wird sie dorthin bringen!" …. "Ds wird nicht notwendig sein wir können selbst gehen und werden in einem Moment dort sein.

22 Ganz wie der junge Master wünscht alles für das noble Haus der!" Sirius und Regulus sahen ihn erstaunt an und ersterer stob plötzlich davon. „Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?" …. „Nicht mit S. aber K. nennt nur Mitglieder der Familie Master oder Mistress also wer bist du?

_Gut, Mist, langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._


	4. Enttarnt und vergessen

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Enttarnt und Vergessen

Adrian wollte sich gerade eine Ausrede einfallen lassen da hörte er erneut ein plop Geräusch. Er wollte sich umdrehen doch da hatte der Hauself ihn bereits zu greifen bekommen und Adrian fühlte sich einen Moment als würde er auseinandergerissen. Als er wieder zu sich kam blickte er direkt auf den gezückten Zauberstab Walpurgers. Er versuchte sich umzusehen und sah wie Orion Alphard anscheinend mit einem Bindefluch an dessen Stuhl gefesselt hatte.

Sirius stand mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck in einer Ecke des Raums und Regulus kam gerade die Treppe herunter. „So who are you Mr. Zirl that our houseelf showes such an irratic behavior?" Schnitt die Stimme der Hexe durch das Esszimmer. "Excuse me madam but what kind of treatment are you giving your guest? "Do not try to deceive us!"; Drohte Orion der seinen Blick nicht von Alphard nahm.

"I don't know what you mean I am Hyronimus of Zirl..!"**1** Versuchte Adrian die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten". Doch Kreacher wandte sich an seine Herrin; "Mistress the young master does not look like he should". "Is that so? Oh we have our ways to undo that haven't we".**2 **Zischte Walpurga nun siegessicher grinsend und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Adrian; "Finite incantatem".

Er merkt wie sich seine Züge wieder veränderten und als ihm eine rabenschwarze Strähne in sein Gesicht fiel wusste er, dass seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Walpurgas Mine war versteinert wurde aber gleich wieder rot vor Zorn da sie ahnte wer da vor ihr saß; „You told me he died together with this filthy mudblood in Kesselburg when Grindelwald attacked . Alphard you blood traitor how could you!" **3** ; Schrie dessen Schwester. "

"Who?" Wollte nun ihr Mann wissen der Adrian bislang nicht angesehen hatte. „Who! Do you really want to know? The filthy halfblood he had together with this bitch when he stayed in the country of the eight". Entsetzte sich Walpurga und Orion erstarrte bei dem Anblick seines Neffen. Adrian verstand nun sehr gut warum sein Vater darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sofort wieder abreisen sollte. „Please leave my father alone it was my idea. Let him go I will never come back again I will never tell anybody about it!" **4** Flehte er doch Walpurga hatte andere Pläne;

"Let you go you are a disgrace to our family do you really think you get away unpunished!" "Mother who is he?" Wollte Regulus wissen der sich hinter seinem sprachlosen Bruder versteckte. „That my dear boy is the living shame of your uncle. That is his son Adrian!" Erklärte sie dunkel. "Why is he the living shame of uncle Al?"; Wollte Sirius nun wissen. "Because his mother was a filthy mudblood, he is worthless".**5** Erklärte sie. "No he is not he is a great wizard look what he has made for me!"**6** Rief Sirius und er zog die Hundefigurine aus seiner Hosentasche und wollte sie seiner Mutter zeigen, als hoffte er damit den Wert seines Cousins beweisen zu können. Doch anstatt dessen war auf einmal das Aufklatschen einer Hand zu hören und weiteres Gezetere; „Sirius Orion Black how dare you to disrespect me!"**7** Der Junge hielt sich, mit Tränen in den Augen, die Wange und lief dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Now what shall we do with you? Ah yes a fitting punishment for trying to deceive us". "Walpurga I warn you raise just one finger against my son and you will pay for it!" Drohte Alphard seiner Schwester doch sein Schwager antwortete gelassen; "What will you do, you weakling? Attack us you wouldn't dare to do so".**8** Walpurga richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Adrian; "Crucio". Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich doch er verbiss sich jeden Laut. Mehrmals attackierte die Frau ihn als plötzlich ein lauter Knall zu hören war. Adrian blickte schmerzgebeutelt auf und sah wie Orion bewusstlos zusammensackte und Alphard mit einem Expelliarmus seine Schwester entwaffnete;

„Disgrace of the family!. My eternal shame, how dare you to torture my son you deranged woman".**9** Alphard bebte vor Zorn, anscheinend hatte seine Schwester ihn so noch nie erlebt und wich so lang vor ihm zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. „What will you do Alphard kill me for speaking the truth? Oh no dear sister this is your and our ratchet families way. And what you are calling the truth is just your blindness to the real world. My son is the best thing that ever happened to me do you know why?" Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort. "He came looking for me after I left him alone. He wanted to be a part of my live and even yours although I have warned his mother never to look for us. He has a big heart. He has met your sons for the first time and seems to care more for them than you and your inbreeding husband have ever done in their whole lives".

"What do you want Alphi torture me?" **10** Spottete Walpurga nun wieder, doch ihr Bruder begann hämisch zu lachen; "Oh no Walli something much better, I will alter your memories. You won't remember anything of that what happened today, but I will leave enough so you will think your whole life that you are missing something quite important. While your dear husband will just have a kind of blackout and I won't forget your filthy houseelf either".**11** Erklärte er nun wieder seelenruhig als er sie zwang sich auf einen Sessel zu setzen und sie fesselte.

„Adrian geh und hol Sirius ich kümmer mich um Regulus". Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs befreite er seinen Sohn von dem Klammerfluch seiner Schwester und ließ dann Walprurga und ihren jüngeren Sohn einfach einschlafen. Adrian ging zurück zum Zimmer seines Cousins und fand diesen schließlich unter seiner Bettdecke. „Sirius come one it is over your uncle wants to see you".**12** Sagte er ruhig als er die Bettdecke von dem Häufchen Elend wegzog.

Der Junge drückte sein Gesicht in einen der Polster und schluchzte leise; „Has he been blasted from the family tree and want's to say goodby?" „No he just wants to see you".**13** Erklärte Adrian und musste bei dem traurigen Anblick seine Hand auf den Rücken des kleinen Jungen legen, welcher vor der Berührung zurückschreckte. „I don't want him to leave he is always nice to us!" Hörte er Sirius sagen. "No he won't I will make sure of that I promise you Stöpsel".**14** Versicherte Adrian nun und zog den kleinen in eine feste Umarmung. „Come on lets go" Sagte er und trug ihn zurück in das Esszimmer welches Alphard bereits wieder in seinen Urzustand zurück versetzt hatte.

Die drei anderen schliefen auf ihren Sesseln und Kreacher saß bewusstlos in einem Eck. Adrian setzte Sirius auf seinen Stuhl und während Alphard hinter seinen Neffen trat sagte sein Sohn traurig; „So this is good by Sirius take care of your brother and yourselve!" Und streichelt ihm durch die Haare; "What do you mean ? Please stay!" Bat Sirius plötzlich; "No Sirius you have seen what happened when they found out!" "No please you can disguise yourself again I won't tell anyone I promise". "I know you won't but this is the best way!" **15**

Sirius stiegen wieder in die Tränen in die Augen doch Adrian zog seinen Zauberstab. „Dormis" der Junge schlief ein und Alphard begann mit seinem Werk. Adrian lehnte bedrückt an einer Wand als sein Vater schließlich sagte; „Appariere in meine Wohnung und warte dort auf mich es wird hier sicher nicht mehr lange dauern". Er nickte bevor er allerdings ging kniete er sich noch einmal vor Sirius; „Pass auf dich auf Kleiner ok!"; und legte die Hundefigur in die Hand des Schlafenden.

o

o

So wer sind sie Mr. Zirl das unser Hauself ein derartiges Verhalten zeigt?" …. "Entschuldigen sie Madam aber wie behandeln sie ihren Gast? "Versuchen sie uns nicht zu täuschen!"; ….. "Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen, mein Name ist H.o.Z...!"

Mistress der junge Herr sieht nicht s aus wie er sollte. Ist das so? Oh wir haben unsere Wege dies wieder umzukehren …

Du hast mir gesagt er ist zusammen mit diesem Schlammblut in K. gestorben als G. angriff. Alphard du Blutsverräter wie konntest du.

Bitte lassen sie meinen Vater in Ruhe es war meine Idee. Lassen sie ihn gehen ich werde nie zurückommen ich werde nie jemandem davon erzählen.

Dich gehen lassen, du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie glaubst du wirklich du entkommst unbestraft! Mutter wer ist das? …. Das mein lieber Junge ist die lebende Schande deines Onkel A….. Warum ist er… Weil seine Mutter ein dreckiges Schlammblut war, er ist wertlos.

Nein ist er nicht er ist ein toller Zauberer schau was er für mich gemacht hat.

S.O.B. wie kannst du es wagen…

Nun was sollen wir mit dir machen? Ach ja eine passende Bestrafung für deine Täuschung. Walpurga ich warne dich erhebe nur eine Finger gegen meinen Sohn und du wirst dafür bezahlen. Was willst du tun Schwächling? Uns angreifen das würdest du nicht wagen.

Schande der Familie. Meine Ewige Schande, wie kannst du es wagen meinen Sohn zu foltern du Geisteskranke.

„Was willst du machen A. mich wegen der Wahrheit umbringen? Oh nein liebe Schwester das ist deine und die Art unserer verdrehten Familie. Was du die Wahrheit nennst ist nur deine Blindheit gegenüber der richtigen Welt. Mein Sohn ist das Beste was mir je passiert ist weißt du warum?" ….. "He came looking for me after I left him alone. He wanted to be a part of my live and even yours although I have warned his mother never to look for us. He has a big heart. He has met your sons for the first time and seems to care more for them than you and your inbreeding husband have ever done in their whole lives". "What do you want Alphi torture me?

"Oh nein Walli etwas viel besseres, ich werde eure Erinnerungen verändern. Du wirst dich an nicht erinnern aber ich werde dir gerade so viel lassen, dass du dein ganzes Leben über denkst, dass du etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hast. Die guter Ehemann wird nur ein Blackout haben und ich werde auch deinen Hauself nicht vergessen".

S. komm dein Onkel möchte dich sehen.

Wurde er vom Stammbaum gebrannt und will auf Wiedersehn sagen. Nein er möchte dich nur sehen.

Nein wird er nicht dafür werde ich sorgen das versprech ich dir Stöpsel.

So es heißt Abschied nehmen S. pass auf deinen Bruder und dich auf!"…. „Was meinst du? Bitte bleib! „Nein S. Du hast ja gesehen was passiert wenn sie es herausfinden!. Nein bitte du kannst dich wieder verkleiden ich wird es niemanden sagen das versprech ich!" Ich weiß aber das ist der beste Weg".!"…..

_Gut, Mist, langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._


	5. Abschied

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Abschied.

Adrian wartete in der dunklen Wohnung und bereute den Fehler den er gemacht hatte, als er nicht auf seinen Vater gehört hatte. Schließlich wurde er von einem Plop aufgeschreckt; „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in solch eine Lage gebracht habe". Entschuldigte er sich bei dem gerade Angekommenen. „Das muss es nicht und ich bin dir sogar dankbar". „Wie bitte?" „Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich endlich gegen meine verrückte Schwester und ihren Mann gestellt habe, auch wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern können. Ich werde dafür sorgen dass meine Nichten und Neffen auch die andere Seite der Medaille sehen. Solange ich nur einen von ihnen vor diesem Reinblüterwahn bewahren kann hab ich Erfolg!" Sagte er stolz.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen". „Du wirst wie geplant morgen abreisen". Alphard entging der schmerzhafte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes nicht. „Adrian dies ist, wie schon gesagt, nur zu deinem Besten, es geht hier nicht nur um meine Familie glaub mir, mit denen würden wir fertig, aber in diesem Land braut sich etwas zusammen und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nichts Gutes ist. Aber bis morgen ist es ja noch ein bisschen hin und ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir noch etwas mehr über dein Zuhause und deine Familie erzählen würdest!"

Bei diesen Worten ließ er eine Flasche Wein herbei schweben. Adrian war zwar nicht danach zu Mute aber als er in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht seines Vaters blickte begann er zu erzählen. Die Stunden verflogen und der junge Mann war eingeschlafen. Alphard saß noch immer wach und betrachtete ihn. Schließlich erhob er sich beschwor eine Decke herauf um ihn zuzudecken; Ich bin stolz auf dich". Sagte er zu dem Schlafenden, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Die Sonne kletterte über die Dächerkronen Londons und Adrian wusste, dass der Moment des Abschieds gekommen war. Er fand seinen Vater hinter dessen Schreibtisch sitzend; „Ah bist du endlich aufgestanden Schlafmütze". Lachte dieser aber Adrian fragte; „Das war es dann wohl oder?" Alphard sah in an und meinte dann; „ Du bist ein junger Mensch und es ist nicht gut wenn du etwas Verlorenem nachtrauerst geh hinaus schau dir die Welt an sie ist so voller Wunder vor denen wir später einfach unsere Augen verschließen".

Adrian sah traurig zu Boden. „Komm ich bring dich zur Winkelgasse". Sagte sein Vater schließlich. Die Beiden standen vor dem Hauptpostamt. „Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen Sohnemann! Pass auf dich auf!" „Kann ich dir wenigstens schreiben?" Fragte Adrian schließlich und Alphard schwieg doch schließlich sagte er; „ Ja es würde mich sehr freuen, aber häng es nicht an die große Glocke, in Ordnung!" „Wo wirst du als nächstes hinreisen?" Wollte Alphard nun wissen. „Nach Hause wohin sonst?" Fragte Adrian. „So unspontan aber das werden wir ändern komm". Kurz darauf standen die beiden vor dem großen Kamin des Hauptpostamts. „Also mach es gut und ich will ein paar interessante Geschichten zu lesen bekommen ok!"

Sein Sohn nickte und sagte dann; „Gib auf dich acht Papa und schau, dass es Sirius und Regulus gut geht". „Werde ich machen und jetzt geh!" Alphard zog ihn noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung und stieß ihn dann überraschend in den Kamin und rief; „Lima". „Alles Gute Adrian"; und er verschwand wieder in Richtung Winkelgasse mit einem glücklichen Gefühl wie er es seit fast 21 Jahren nicht mehr in seinem Herzen getragen hatte.

o

o

_So das war es fürs erste einmal. Hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen wie bereits zuvor gesagt würde ich gerne eure Meinung dazu hören._

_P.S. An Aura Jones danke für das Review und ich hoffe der cliff hanger war die kurze Wartezeit einigermaßen wert._

_Drick._


End file.
